


The Last Robin

by StillKickingIt



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Brooding, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillKickingIt/pseuds/StillKickingIt
Summary: When Jon looked at him, his heart hurt. Damian Wayne would not let him see how broken he had become.





	The Last Robin

The streets of Gotham were unusually quiet. You could usually hear a scuffle or a siren but on that night, nothing. 

This unnerved Damian more than anything. If he took one thing from his years alongside his father as robin it was that a quiet Gotham never lasted. And in fact it usually signalled something large to come. 

He tugged on the utility belt and looked down. It was tight again. He had hit a small growth spurt on his fifteenth birthday and his old costume wasn’t doing the trick anymore. Alfred had been making adjustments as they had no larger sizes than the one he wore. 

He expected that was because he was coming to the age when robins were fired. Or killed. Or just left. 

His father had a terrible record with sidekicks.  

He sighed at this. He had been debating what to do. Creating a new persona always seemed ridiculous. He might end up with something ghastly like Nightwing or Red Robin. 

“Maybe I’ll call myself Bat-boy. That would make a terrible headline.” He mused to himself. He always tried to outshine his siblings in any category. Even if it was stupid names for superheroes. 

“I don’t know I like boy-bat more.” A voice from behind Damian startled him. He snarled as he jumped around landing in a low position ready to brawl. 

He was shocked to see Jon hovering over him. The boy dropped to the ground and rubbed his arm sheepishly. He was blushing like always. 

Damian turned around again quickly. He didn’t want Jon to see the pained look that his presence has caused Damian. 

“What are you doing here, Superboy?”

Jon came to his side, quickly. As always he smiled so sweetly at Damian. He looked at him as if they were just boys again. Damian always marveled at how it was so easy for him to let go of the past. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t call, but- I knew you wouldn’t answer and, well you haven’t been to the last three titans meetings-,” Jon said. Damian rolled his eyes at this display. If he was being honest with himself he knew it was coming. Ignoring Jon was spiteful to be sure yet the young kryptonian didn’t lash out at him he left messages asking how his friend was. Damian would never admit that he had listened to all of them, multiple times. Jon’s voice broke his heart again and again. 

“I was busy.” He said simply. Not taking his eyes off of the busy street below. He couldn’t look at the boy beside him. 

“I just- I’m worried about you. We all are.” Jon said earnestly. 

“Six robberies, three rapes and two murders.” He said quietly. Jon frowned, “What?”

“The last time I went on a mission with the titans those were the crimes committed in Gotham. If I had been here…”  He trailed off. Finally he looked at Jon. He met his eyes with steely determination. He had a duty to protect Gotham. When he got to involved with the titans and Jon he missed things. In the beginning it had been small. He would take off before patrol was done because Jon wanted him to. Then it started to get worse. He’d find himself skipping things all together.  He’d justify it to himself that the titans work was more important than Gotham. Now he realized how foolish he’d been. 

“That’s not on you, Damian! Batman protects Gotham just as much as you do!” Jim crossed his arms and kicked off floating in front of him.

“Tt- my father, he’s ill. I’m needed here.” Damian turned away from him again. He jumped quickly to the rooftop beside him. He rolled gracefully into a perch. Jon just floated over looking unimpressed. 

“You aren’t alone in this city D, what about your brothers? They help out all the time.” He said. Damian looked at him, eyes narrowing. 

“Grayson spends his time with his girlfriend the alien and he doesn’t live in Gotham anymore. Todd is, well you’ve met him- he’s more likely to put a bullet in a criminal’s head than anything and Drake. Well he only comes out if it’s truly necessary.”

Jon didn’t respond right away and Damian realized it sounded like he was lonely. He wanted to say that he didn’t care about his brothers but he didn’t. He had admitted to Jon he had a fondest for them that he had for few others. When Grayson would hug him he would resist but he secretly enjoyed the closeness, when Todd used to pick him up from his private school on his motorbike, much to the horror of the snobs he had to be around he would grin into his brothers shoulder. And even when Drake would leave him his old text books from university. They didn’t speak about it but he appreciated it. His family was truly the only people he understood. It was probably because they were as broken as he was. His father didn’t understand affection. He never had. The most sane member of his family was probably Alfred. Jon was still looking at him with those sad eyes. Jon’s home life was the complete opposite of his own. His parents adored each other. His mother doted over him. Constantly checking in on him even when it was embarrassing. His father, the famous Superman somehow had raised his son to be just as humble as he was. Damian assumed that was what made him so interesting to him. Jon was just so different. Yet he had always wanted to be his friend. 

“Damian, come on. We both know why you haven’t been at the meetings.” Jon said finally. Damian felt the fight coming. He had hoped that he wouldn’t have to do this. He didn't want to talk about it. At all. 

“Why? Jon why haven’t I gone. Tell me since you apparently know exactly my reasoning.”

His friend raised his eyebrows at the shift in tone. Damian didn’t break eye contact. Jon sighed and lowered himself to sit by Damian. 

“I’m sorry. This is my own fault. What we did. I was just- I was unsure of who I was and I know it meant a lot to you. It meant something to me too, but I’m not like you Damian.” Jon said. He looked away from his friend. 

Damian felt his stomach churning. Rage began to boil within him. He showed no outward sign of how he felt. Not like you. Not a filthy queer more like. Used and discarded.  

“Meant a lot? I told you I loved you Jon. And you told me you weren’t gay.” Damian spoke barely above a whisper. He knew that Jon heard it because the boy had the decency to look embarrassed. 

“I didn’t handle it well and I know that now. I just want things to be the way they were before.” Jon reached to touch his shoulder but Damian pulled away. 

“You want to go back? We can’t. Maybe we could if he hadn’t have fucked that little slut two minutes after you threw me out to the trash.” He began to run, shooting his grappling hook to a large building. He was done with the conversation. He saw flashes of Iris Allen and Jon kissing and giggling to each other. Iris wasn’t even a titan but Jon still brought her because he wanted to show her off. Damian had almost lost it. He had left the meeting with the intention of not returning. 

He swung across the street and hit the ground running another jump and he was on an apartment building. 

Jon of course just flew after him. It had taken him years of training to be able to do what he did. Jon has just gotten lucky with genetics. 

“Damian! Don’t talk about Iris that way! I know your mad at me but none of this is her fault. She never even knew about what happened between us.” He said. Jon easily caught up to him. 

“Can you not shout my name out loud for the whole world to hear?” Damian muttered swinging low to set himself down on a balcony. 

“Just talk to me. Everyone is worried about you. Kori asked me to talk to you.” Jon pleaded. Damian gave up as he always did with Jon. 

“Fine Jon. It was rude what I said about Iris but let’s be honest. You were the reason we didn’t tell people. You didn’t want your family knowing. And let me be clear with you Jon. I’m gay. I will always be gay. You initiated things between us. You told me you wanted me. Then I talked about how I loved you. Now you want it to go back to the way it was.” Damian sighed looking at his former lover. “It won’t. It can’t.  Every time I look at you I feel sad. I don’t want to look at you anymore. Maybe it’ll fade, maybe it won’t. I don’t care anymore Jon.”

He saw tears pooling in his friend’s eyes. Jon let out a small sob. Dread replaced the rage within him. He still loved the boy and desperately wished he could hold him close. 

“Damian, p-please you’re my best friend. I can’t- I need you. Just don’t do this.” Jon had tears streaming down his face. His beautiful blue eyes wide. 

Damian turned away, closing his eyes tight. A single tear leaking out. 

“Just- just go Jon. You make me sad.”

Jon turned flew up in the air. He wiped the tears away before setting off back to Metropolis. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s it. Please let me know what you think. I have more of this if you like.


End file.
